


Till Death do us part

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smile for me won't you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story. It was meant for a prompted event (hence no backstory)

“Won’t you smile, even just a little bit for me?”  
“What is there to smile about when all there is in this cage of ours is a spectators seat of the things we are missing out on, the outside world.”  
“Because inside this so called ‘cage’ of ours is safety. They can’t hurt us here. They can only snicker and tease us from the other side. But that can be easily forgotten. What can’t be is the coat of dust that still breathes heavy in our lungs.”  
“That… may ring true but don’t you ever wonder that-“  
“No. I don’t question reality. I don’t ask ‘what if?’… Ever”  
“Ever?”  
“Ever”

It seemed so long ago that they had that conversation. Jester leaned against the side alley of Grillby’s bar as per usual, their clay orange cloak crumbled behind their backside as they straightened themselves from their formerly crouched position. Their head turned as their eyes peered through the slits of their facemask. Taking no interest in the town’s newest festivities, Jester simply sighed, folded his arms and lead themself to the Snowdin shop, in pursue of a cinnamon bunny. It was to be a small gift for his small friend, for despite themselves not being the joyous type it did not mean people around them had to be as so as well. 

Entering into the shop, the innkeeper was at the counter, an unusual sighting, while her sister, the shopkeeper, busily packed stock off their shelves and into some boxes labelled, “SURFACE”. It seemed they were moving above for better business opportunities. Or perhaps it was for the closer travelling distance of the Queen’s new school for their kids. One or another, it seemed another previous resident was to move on from this cursed place that had long been their prison. Or if the Jester would call it, “their cage” not that specifics would matter. The Underground was hellish whether one thought better or not. 

“Ah, what can I do for you dear Jester as a parting word to an old friend.”  
Jester eyed the innkeeper, her overly cheery tone of voice echoing in their ears. It isn’t like they would never meet again… of course with some time either driven by loneliness or the presence of Jerry, they too would go outside to the surface. The only difference was the time. Many made their decisions instantaneously while others such as themselves and a few elderly monsters had chosen that perhaps on another day they shall move.   
“The usual please, and don’t forget the extra cinnamon.”

Walking out of the shop, a gush of chills brush at their feet. The snow seems that bit brighter ever since the Barrier shattered. The sun’s rays beamed from the newly opened door to the Ruins that had been locked since they could remember. Another point on Jester’s long list of rebuttals, why go up there when you can feel the differences down here? There was a tug at Jester’s scarf. Looking behind was their furball of a friend. Their ears straightened in the air, excitement in their eyes. But the words that spoke were none of which he expected.

 

“I’m going… today, tomorrow, I don’t know. I can feel pieces fading already.”

“What do you mean? You mean you’re going up to the surface right? You’re fine… aren’t you?“ Jester stood there, slightly weak at the knees, hands shivering under the sleeves of their cloak. 

A face of disbelief crossed the little mouse’s face before they burst into a serious tone, “Does it look like I’m ok? Those smiles I’ve worn for years… it’s more tiring than that mask you wear Jester. It’s so weary on my soul. All because I-“

Dropping everything in their hands, Jester kneeled in the snow, now at eye level of his friend. “This can’t be… real. Is it really?” They hands run through the fur on the mouse’s face before checking their soul. There were quivers around the edges and the tip of the soul shone a dimmer shade. 

Quickly covering up their soul, the mouse turned to them and pleaded, “Jester, please smile for me. This time… please smile for me. Laugh for me. Be happy for me Jester. You don’t have to do it for anyone else. Just for me.”

“But I can’t…”

“I know you can.”

Wandering outside with a small box in hand, Jester gazed at the sun through the slits in their mask. Carefully placed inside was a scarf, trench coat and a cinnamon bunny alongside a small bottle that glowed white.   
“So we’re finally outside huh? Freed from our cage. I’m smiling my friend. Wish you were here to see it. “ 


End file.
